The All-New Scooby-Doo Show (TV Series)
Note: Please do not edit this page except the creator of it and also no rude, hateful or negative comments. Any added unwanted content will get removed from the page and unwanted comments will get reported. The All-New Scooby-Doo Show is a 2001 American animated comedy TV Series created by Hanna-Barbera based on the 1983-84 Scooby-Doo incarnation centering around the Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and Daphne format. The series premiered on April 7, 2001 on Kids' WB in the United States. This show will use more of a comedy format. About Set in the present day, this series goes back to The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) format but with including a few elements from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo such as Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and Daphne sharing the same home and the return of Flim-Flam, Vincent Van Ghoul, Weerd and Bogel. This series will feature three formats which include regular mysteries, real ghosts/monsters (similar to 13 Ghosts) and what ever the gang does during their spare time in order to focus on greater ideas and bigger adventures. This show mostly focuses around the daily lives and silly adventures of Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and Daphne in a comedic way and is made by and for the Scrappy-Doo fans so the haters can go log off and take a walk. Setting In this series Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and Daphne will reside in the town of Encino, California. Other Regions The series premiered on May 5, 2001 on Teletoon in Canada and on April 5, 2002 on CBBC in the UK. The series also airs on 9Go! in Australia. Season Guide Cast Main Recurring Guest Stars Trivia Network Information *This series does not air on Cartoon Network like other modern Scooby-Doo spin-offs do. Character Development *Scooby and Shaggy are no longer cowardly. Shaggy's characterization is similar to his character in Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers. *Daphne is based off her 1983-85 counterpart. *Scrappy is based off his mature 1983-88 counterpart. *Like Scrappy-Doo, Flim-Flam's character will also be toned down for this show, but he will only appear as a recurring character and has also grown up similar to his appearance in Curse of the 13th Ghost, though in this timeline, 13 Ghosts has a different ending which is much closer to the original show. *Dada-Doo and Mumsy-Doo appear to maintain their younger appearance from The 13 Ghost of Scooby-Doo episode, "It's a Wonderful Scoob". *Despite being set after the events from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Daphne return to their classic outfits from 1969-1984. *Both Shaggy and Daphne's parents appear to have different names and alternate appearances from other Scooby-Doo series. This was to make this universe more original. *The Boo Brothers also return as recurring characters in this series. *Fred and Velma are only mentioned in this series. Production & Animation *The designs of the Scooby-Doo gang are based off their appearance from The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteriesy. The human characters now maintain white around their eye iris and gain eye color. *The animation graphics and character designs resemble the animation graphics and character designs from The Looney Tunes Show's second season. *The music from the 1980's incarnations return, but some music productions from Ren and Stimpy, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, Family Guy, The Looney Tunes Show and music by Kevin MacLeod can be heard in this series from time to time. *The title card is similar to The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) title card. *The outerior of the home Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and Daphne live in this series resembles the one Shaggy lived in during What's New Scooby-Doo? but that series is non-canon to this one. The interior of the home appears to resemble the interior of the home they lived in during The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo but with updated 21st century technology and Scooby's bedroom has a new appearance. *The intro song from The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries is revamped for this series but with using new scenes based from this series. The end credits are also revamped from that series. Chronological Information *Most other Scooby-Doo productions are non-canon to this show with existing on it's own timeline. *The only other Scooby-Doo productions which appear to be canon to this series involve Where Are You?, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979 series only), The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show, The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries and The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Although, continuity appears to be altered to fit in with this series. *This series also exists in an alternate timeline where every Scooby-Doo production made during 1980-1982 and 1988-present never existed and the series continued on with Scooby, Scrappy Shaggy and Daphne. Voice Actors *The successor voice cast will make the characters sound like how the original voice cast did in the mid 1980's series. *Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne have different successor voice actors: **Due to the death of Don Messick, Scooby is voiced by Hadley Kay who originally voiced him in the Johnny Bravo crossover. **Due to Casey Kasem retiring from voicing the character, Shaggy is voiced by Billy West starting in 2010, who originally voiced him in the Zombie Island movie. **Daphne's successor voice actress would have been Candi Milo starting starting in 2010, who also does several female voices in recent Looney Tunes productions as Heather North would retire eight years before her passing in 2017. **Scrappy's successor voice actor will remain as Scott Innes, who voiced the character in several Cartoon Network bumpers in the early 2000's. Category:TV Series Category:Shows featuring Scrappy-Doo